


Not Wrong

by hpremshslash



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cross-Generation Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 04:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpremshslash/pseuds/hpremshslash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one knows because they know no one would understand</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-gen. Two twins that love each other :) If this gets a good vibe, I might do a follow up

George Weasley was crazy. Not that that was news, but he was crazier than normal. George was in a relationship with someone his son's age. His son's best friend, to be exact. Lorcan Scamander.

Today, George was meeting Lorcan. George couldn't wait. 

He supposed he should feel wrong. He should feel disgusted with himself. But how can something sweet as sugar be compared with something as disgusting as dirt? 

If one analyzed the details of their relationship, one would think both were insane. Well, more insane than usual. No one did know. Not yet. No one would understand.

It was times like these when George wished Fred was still alive. Fred would understand. Fred wouldn't care. George missed his twin more than anything.

George hated just waiting. Lorcan should have been there any minute. A knock on the door and George jumped from where he was seated. He rushed to the door and opened it.

Lorcan's grin made George's heart stop. 

"Hey."

Yeah. No one would be able to understand their relationship just yet, because George felt so much in that one, little word, and he couldn't help grinning back.

"Hey yourself."

**Author's Note:**

> You like? :)


End file.
